


Soul mate crisis

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, childrens relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia finds her soul mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul mate crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> Kaister who said; 'How about one of the wolf triplets meeting their mate, whose human and older. The inverse of Peter and Stiles situation. (and to be mean and complicate, married?) or for Hannah's (spark triplet right?) soulmate to be a younger wolf from out of town.'

Claudia is sixteen.

Pretty, beta were-wolf, head of the basketball team, who knows how lucky she is to have everything that she has in life. She's grateful. With an idiot brother and a genius sister, one of triplets, she loves each and every day. 

'I heard somebody sneaking in at midnight last night,' Papa drawls, not looking up from his morning paper. Claudia just grins, sweeping her side fringe out of her face and kissing her father on the cheek 

'It wasn't anything dangerous, Pa, I promise. I was just helping Becky with the last minute decorations for Laura's surprise party!' She sits down, and digs in to her pancakes. Papa smiles at her. Her alpha werewolf is a little crinkly around the eyes, but he's still in perfect form. 

'I don't mind that, you know I trust you. But I also know we set a curfew for a reason. It's dangerous out there at night.' 

'Cloud,' Dad frowns at her as he comes down the stairs 'you weren't sneaking out were you?'

'No?'

Her dad sighs, but just smiles fondly, and steals a pancake off her plate. 'You'd best hurry to school, you're gonna be late.'

Claudia hugs her dad tightly 'couldn't you just teleport me there?'

Dad looks bemused at the idea 'but then how would you ever learn to be responsible?'

She glares at him 'You sound like Papa, dad,'

'Doesn't he?' Papa says proudly, kissing his husband and Claudia rolls her eyes and skips out the door.

 

Claudia likes her life. She's got no reason not to.

She's a pretty average student, but she gives it her all, she's a good sports player, nice control over her shift. She loves her cousin Derek, and her best friends, and her dad can magic cotton candy out of thin air. She has a nice house, and a fancy laptop and smart phone. Claudia's life is good.

'Excuse me? I'm looking for 39 Bereck Drive? My wife's visiting a friend, and I have no idea where she is.'

Claudia stops. She was walking home, the sun is shining down, when this human man approaches her. He's maybe 35, 36, with a kind smile, and dark hair. 'Uh sure, you're not too far actually, it's just the-' she touches his shoulder to point him the way, when she feels it. Like a shock right through her body and she stumbles. He apparently realises it too, as he rears away from her. 'You're my- oh my god. You're my soul mate.'

He looks anxious, eager to get away 'I'm married.' He says quickly, as though she didn't get that 'I don't want- I don't want anything to do with this- I- I'm happily married, she's pregnant!' He gives an anxious laugh and Claudia is frozen.

'But...' she shakes her head 'but we're soul mates.'

He softens a little, and touches her arm, ignoring the sparks that run down 'listen kid, that's...I know that it seems that soul mates always have to be together, but I love my wife. I do. More than anything, and I won't leave her for some fumble with biology. I don't even live in town, kid, we live over in another county, we're just here visiting friends.'

Claudia starts crying, and the man looks around for some help. 

'Kid, I'm really sorry, I am. I'm just...' he leaves her, slowly, he keeps looking back, and Claudia runs home in tears.

 

Dad is there, in a plaid shirt, humming as he chops carrots, and she collides into him, crying as she chokes out what happened.

Dad guides her to the couch, and hugs her tight, and he smells of candy floss and home and pack, and she cries harder because that man had smelt right. Like hers. Like perfection. 

Papa gets home later that evening, and hugs her other side. 

'I don't understand,' She weeps into Papa's shoulder as dad sweeps her hair back 'I don't understand. I felt it, didn't he feel it?'

'I'm sure he felt it, sweetheart,' Papa whispers 'it's just...it's more than feeling it. You've got to want it.'

'Why doesn't he want me?' She cries harder, eyes clenched shut, and Dad rubs her shoulder 

'Cloud,' he hushes 'soul mates...it's not like that, you know? You can love other people. Remember Grandpa and Grandma Melissa? They're not soul mates. Or even Grandpa and my mom, they weren't soul mates either. And neither is Scott and Kira,' he nuzzles her 'you can still be perfectly happy with someone who isn't your soulmate. Sometimes, your soul mate can be bad for you. Sometimes they're no good.'

'But he smelt like you guys,' she hiccups 'he smelt like  _home.'_

Papa rests his head on hers and holds her together, tightly and firmly. 'It's gonna be okay,' he promises.

Claudia doubts it.

...

...

...

'Jesus,' Stiles whispers that night, changing into his pyjamas 'poor Claudia,'

'It's the way of the world,' Peter says solemnly 'she'll find someone better than him.'

Stiles nods 'it would have been better if she'd never met him though. So she wouldn't' feel the loss.' 

Peter kisses Stiles' shoulder 'she'll get through this. She will.' 

Stiles whines.

...

...

...

'Cloud?' Matthew sits on the bottom bunk, and Claudia turns in on herself 'Hey Cloud,' he's more insistent now, hooking his legs around her waist and forcing her up 'talk to me.'

'Go away, Matty,' she sniffs 'I hate sharing a room with you.'

Matthew nuzzles her cheek 'pack?' he says quietly, and Claudia lets him cuddle up to her 'he must've sucked anyway,' he says after a moment of silence 'a real jerk wad, and that's coming from me. He was probably too frightened of your dazzling good looks. Stupid human. What'd you want him for, anyway?'

Claudia smiled despite herself, 'he sucks.'

'You're damn right. You've dodged a bullet as far as I'm concerned. Give me a brother-in-law who doesn't suck, if you please.' 

Claudia laughs 'yes, yes of course,'

Matthew scents her, and then clambers up to his own bed, and Hannah hangs her head down her middle one, and shoots her sister a grin 'feel better,' she insists, and Claudia nods at her 'he seems like a wimp to me. Good riddance.' And her heads gone. 

Claudia curls into her blankets, feeling the tiniest bit better.

...

...

...

'Hey Claudia,' Carter smiles, and Claudia flusters. Carter's been her crush forever, and she stumbles over to him, grabbing the back of the chair opposite 'you aced Saturday's game, seriously,'

She smiles, tucks her hair behind her ear 'yeah?'

'Honestly amazing. Now all we have to do is beat those losers at Lacrosse and we're made.'

'You playing?'

'Yeah. You gonna come watch?' He grins, a half little twist of his lips, with his blue eyes and lean body. He's a were-leapord, beta and kind hearted. 

'Sure, I'll bring you luck.'

'Nice,' he smiles at her, and she turns to leave. For all that she's been in love with Carter, he tends to only see her as a friend. A good friend, that he cares about, but just a friend. 'Uh- there's-' she turns around, shy, and his cheeks burn a little, heart beating a little faster 'movies? I think this new mafia thing is coming out. I don't think I've ever seen a movie with you.'

'You haven't.' Claudia says softly 'we don't really...hang out alone.' And she's not complaining that much, she likes Carter's friends, they're nice to her, and include her happily in conversations and wave enthusiastically when they see her in the corridor 

'We should- we should fix that, right?' his ears are burning now 'if you'd like?'

'Yeah. You should come to my house. I hate movie theatres.'

Carter nods eagerly 'yes, yeah, that would be awesome. Text me?'

She's never heard his voice like that. Shy and startled and wanting. She feels confident, and good, and she nods excitedly 'I will.'

As she's walking away she realises that for the first time in weeks, she's not thinking about her soulmate.

...

...

...

'Carter's coming over later, by the way,' Claudia says, as she helps Papa take the plates to the kitchen. Dad sits up from the couch curiously

'Carter...were-leapord, Carter? Carter who you've been in love with since third grade-'

Claudia throws a pillow at him and Dad squeals. Papa smiles 'so you finally wrangled him in, eh?'

'Um, I don't know- maybe? I think we might just be here as friends. We haven't really talked about that. Or anything. It was weird.' She sets a plate down on the counter 'I mean, even if it's just friends, that's fine, you know? Because...I was thinking, what if...what if he finds his soul mate. And they get together. And I'm just...left here.' Papa shakes his head 

'don't think like that. You've always got to have hope. Always. Don't stop yourself from loving just because you're afraid. Remember that Shakespearian quote. It is better-'

The door bell rings. 

Dad flails from the sofa, 'I thought you said later!' He exclaims, running to the door, and Claudia and Papa roll their eyes as Stiles begins to removing all the enchantments off the door, and he opens it. He smiles. Carter is adorable. He's about Claudia's height, with slim shoulders and lean muscle, with blond hair and blue eyes, and he's wearing a grey hoodie.

'Mr Hale,' he stammers and Dad bounds on his heals, and candy floss spins from his finger tips, Papa appears then, hoisting Dad onto his shoulders 

'Good to meet you, Carter,' he smiles 'ignore Stiles here, resident spark. He's always a little magicky when meeting new people.' 

Carter looks amused and welcome, and Stiles waves goodbye as Peter carries him upstairs. Claudia closes the door, and smiles. Carter takes her in. How relaxed she seems in her house, her brown hair is loose and curly around her shoulders, and he flushes a little. 'I didn't expect it to uh...smell so much like magic? Your dad is way stronger than I figured. I mean- I don't know, really, anything about sparks.'

Claudia seems worried 'do you not like the smell? It takes getting used to.'

Carter gives a sniff. There are loads of scents. The intimidating scent of the alpha werewolf, the crackly scent of magic and candy floss, the scent of an alpha-forced beta werewolf, that'll be Matthew, the mean brother, and the scent of a for-now human, that'll be Hannah. She's in his math class. And then Claudia's scent, sweet like cinnamon. 'It's good.' He nods honestly, and she beams at him, as though he's accepted some secret part of her and passed a test and Carter wants to pass them all. They sit against the sofa, knees knocking together, and watch movies. 

Matthew and Hannah come home at around eleven o'clock, and salute them both, Hannah lingers for a moment, discussing math homework, before wandering upstairs, leaving them alone. 

When it strikes two o'clock, and the Fantastic Four has just finished, Carter turns to her. 

'I...' He smiles, shaking, and Claudia turns to face him, patiently 'I don't know if you've noticed- I...I don't know, I've...I've had a crush on you, forever, basically,' and Claudia stares in joy and disbelief 'but I...I sort of figured you'd just find your soul mate, and I'd just...I was grateful just being your friend, but then I realised- I wanna take the risk-'

Claudia kisses him, and Carter gasps against her lips, and then they're kissing softly, hungrily, and when they pull away Claudia giggles because Carter's cat ears have shifted, and twitch amidst his golden hair. He flushes, covering them, but Claudia grasps his wrists 'oh don't,' she pleads 'I think it's cute.'

'Cute,' he grumbles, but lets her take his wrists, and she kisses him again.

...

...

...

'Can I say something?' Carter asks, nineteen, home from work at the accountancy firm, and Claudia (who's living with him in a small flat on her gap year before college)

'Sure, babe,' she nods, and Carter clears his throat 

'I sort of...realised something, the other day. And I wasn't sure you'd want to hear it.' Claudia sits up straighter, worried now. 'It's just...I realised...if I ever did meet my soulmate, whoever they were, he, she, it, whichever. I...I'd tell them no. Because I love you...so much.'

Claudia smiles 'that's so sweet.'

'No but, Cloud, don't you see? That's what your soul mate did to you. He said no because...because he loved his wife. And...and it just proves to me that, that you can love someone more than you love your soulmate. And I love you more than I think I'm capable of loving anyone.'

Claudia hugs him tightly, tears in her eyes 'I love you,' she whispers, and Carter clutches her tightly 'so much.'

His ears still spring up when she nibbles at his lips, but it's worth it every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment


End file.
